Yandere sim: Pacifist ayano story
by Jocreaky
Summary: this fanfiction does not associate with yandere dev, i created this story on my own time. this is a "what if" story if ayano decide to not kill any students. rated m for adult language and sexual content.
1. prologue: ayano

I can't feel anything. What i mean is i don't feel emotions. I can't feel happiness, sadness, fear, anger or anything, just, nothing. It been like this ever since i was a child, my mom said this is natural, they'll be someone out there that will show me emotions, but who?

my name is ayano aishi, i'm a high school student, alone, with no friends. Is not like i care but the way i act around people just weird them out, so i have to pretent to act like i have emotions. i never care for anyone, not even my own parents. But one day, when i was late to class, i ran into a boy, i never saw this person before, i see almost everyone but this boy, he was different.

When i first lay eyes on him, my heart pounds, it almost like i just saw colors for the first time. It was like hearing beautiful music for the first time. The boy has black hair, brown eyes, he was rather cute and his voice was cute in boyest tone.

he apologize and left me and head to class, when he leaves, it felt like a part of me just felt empty, like everything was back as it was.

I was late to class but i didn't care. the only thing i care about was him. I ask around on who he was and i got some info on him, his is taro, and he is a upperclassmate than me.

I was soon obsess with him, where i start to follow him to his home, taking stuff from him and learning from him.

All i can think about was him, and no one else. One day my parents decided to go and take a trip, and leave me home alone, then one day when i saw him, he was running, i thought he was going to be late but school wasn't going to ring yet. I follow him and saw him run to a orange hair girl with long pony tails.

She yell at him, saying that he was late and overslept again, he apologize and they walk to school together. When i saw this, i was mortified, and felt a new emotion: anger. I follow them to school and couldn't overheard what they were saying. they soon went their separate ways and i was confuse, i didn't know who to go after: sempai, or her.

I had to get to class, couldn't afford to be late again, and sempai was in the same classroom as i was.

The whole day i follow him and everytime i see him with her, everytime i see him with her i feel anger, jealousy, upset and a urge to do something. I didn't know who she was, i didn't know if she is a friend, or maybe, possible his girlfriend.

Just thinking about it makes me hate her, i want to do something bad to her, anything, even possibly, kill her.

But. Then i thought of the consequences that may happen, i don't know what to do after killing her, what to do then? And what if anyone finds out? Sempai will never love a murderer.

Then one day, i got a unknow text message. this is what it said.

???: "hello ayano."

me: "who is this? how you got my number?"

???: "you will soon know who i am, but that's not important. What important right now is your situation with the boy you're interest in."

me: "how you know about him? Why you care about me?"

???: "let's just say our family have a little history together, and i would like to continue that relationship together."

me: "what? you know about my family? who are you?"

???: "i am know for many names, but everyone calls me info chan."

me: "info chan? i heard rumos about you, none of them are good. why help me now?"

info chan: "i help you, you help me in return."

me: "and why should i?"

info chan: "do you want your sempai taken from her?"

me: "no, but what is it in for you?"

info chan: "i'll tell you later. Do you agree?

me: "i'm in. tell me what to do."

info chan: "good, i'll give you info on the girl. her name is osana najima, she is a close friend to your sempai since childhood. She always treat him coldly because she actually have feelings for him. she going to confess her love to him underneat the cherry blossom tree in the school on friday."

me: "son of a...what you want me to do?"

info chan: "it will be a real shame if anything bad happens to her. Anything."

me: "like what? you don't expect me to..."

info chan: "when i mean anything, i mean anything."

me: "why you want me to take her down?"

info chan: "i'll tell you when the job is done, if you need help, send me a panty shot of a student. I'll be in touch."

And that was the last time she text me, so now i know what to do, i must take out osana, any means necessary. sempai will be mine, either he likes it or not.

**Yandere simulator**


	2. Week one: Osana najimi

Day 1 of the first week.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, i was having a dream of senpai that we're together, a shame it was just a dream, but maybe it can become a reality.

But first, have to take care of osana first, i look at the time and i have time to get ready, eat breakfast and head to school.

My mind always go back and fourth on how to deal with osana, should i take her life? Or should i find a different way?

Why should it matters, is not like i care if she lives or not is just, i don't like causing scenes and i especially don't want senpai to know that i'm bad news. My mind always go back and fourth on what info chan wants, what is she after, why she helping me, and what she got against osana? All these questions and no answer.

I got ready, eat breakfast and exit my home and walk to school. I wonder if senpai will walk to school alone or will walk to school with "her" just thinking about it makes my blood boil.

I walk down the street heading down the same path i take to school, no sight of senpai yet. I see students walking in the same direction i'm going. I never like the crowd but it doesn't bother me that much, but for some reason it does.

I feel like being around senpai is making me have feelings, being around him, i feel alive. No one or anything has bring me that feeling before, which is why i need him in my life.

I'm getting close to school and no sight of him, when i was thinking about that i saw him, but he wasn't alone. Senpai was walking right next to osana, talking.

I need to keep my distance from them, i stay like almost a mile away from them, i like to be at least 14 feet away from them. For some reason when i'm too close to him, i get overwhelmed with feelings, my heart feels lighter, i feel heavier and i become slower.

I can barely hear what they're saying from here, we were soon at the school and i see them go between the cherry blossom trees, i hide behind a bush and listen on to them.

senpai: "so osana, what you want to talk about?"

"senpai, i want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunch okay?"

"huh? why's that?"

"don't make it so difficult! Just be there okay?"

"fine, fine, i'll be there."

with that they separate from each other and went their own way. I wonder what she up to, i decide to follow her, basically stalk her as i follow her until she was in her classroom. I forgot about that, i look at the classroom number and it was 2-c right next to my classroom.

I went to my room for now and did my school work, the school bell rang and the first semester is over, now is time for lunch.

I leave my classroom without looking at senpai one last time, i leave the room and enter next door and see osana sitting there talking to someone. The girl have yellow hair and two pony tails but shorter than osana, i overheard their conversation and heard what they say.

???: "so osana, what you going to do for lunch?"

"oh i'm going to see my friend, we going to meet on the school rooftop."

"really? Are you talking about him?

"yeah, i'm bringing him lunch, do you think he will like it?"

"well what are you bringing him?"

"a Bento, i made it. Do you think i'm being obvious?"

"are you, trying to say you like him?"

"n-no! His my childhood friend, why would i like him?"

"i don't know, it seems like a person who like him would do something like that."

"well i don't! I just, made extra that's all."

"then why won't you share it with me?"

"i know him for so long that sometimes he doesn't bring his own lunch. Would it kill him to bring or make his own lunch?"

"ha, well maybe. When you gonna meet him?"

"soon, i'll be right back i need to tidy up. Can you watch my food for just a moment?"

"sure, take your time, is not like you're in a rush."

Osana walk away from her as i look at the food, they were two of them: One pink and the other is blue.

I look at the girl who pull out her food and start eating, i have the most devious idea yet, maybe i can poison one of the food and make it that osana have try to make senpai sick. Not ok with the idea but anything to make her look bad is fine by me.

I leave the classroom and immediately thought of where to find one, the nurses office. I run down the hallway and got to the nurses office and see her sitting there. I look at the cabinet and saw it, my attention was back on the nurse who spoke up.

"um excuse me, is there a problem?"

"oh! Uhh, well um... I-i saw a injure student upstairs. He need your attention."

"really? Well i'll be going right away, thank you for informing me."

She leave the office while i notice some keys on her, i decide to follow her and try to pick pocked her, right where i was going to reach out to it she turn her head slowly while i yank my hands back before she can see it.

"hmm? Is there something wrong?"

"no, just follow you coincidentally. Hehe."

"oh, okay then."

She proceed down the hallway while i try to gain the right moment to pick pocked her. I never did this before, so this is going to be hard.

I reach out for it and realize the outcome for this, keys make noise so getting these without her noticing is going to be nearly impossible, but i have to try.

I examine the keys and see that it hang on a hanger, not very secure i see. I took faith and reach out for it, my eyes notice were close to the stairs so i need to act fast. I gently grasp the keys and move it back and up surprisingly without making much noises.

We were at the stairs as she went upward, i put them in my pocket and walk away. I enter the nurses office and see the poison and open the cabinet and grab them and walk away. Before i leave i put the keys back on the desk and left.

I know i ain't suppose to feel anything but i felt like i accomplish something, but i realize i'm not done yet, i still need to poison the food.

I walk back to the classroom and see she isn't back yet, i still have time as i see her sitting there looking at her phone. I wonder how to get rid of her.

I think and think and i see she is texting someone, if i can get her number i can possibly subtract her somehow.

I remember something, info chan, maybe she can help me. But i remember what i need to do to get info from her, i need to take a panty shot. Ugh, i can't believe i'm going to do this.

I thought what if i take my own panty shot? Will that count?

I decide on it and hope for the best. I decide to text her first.

"hey, about these panties shots. Can i take my own?"

It took a while for her to message back but she did.

"Yes, you can, but only once."

I sigh and decide to go somewhere private and took a picture, once again i know i ain't suppose to feel anything but, i feel embarrass doing this.

I send the picture and waited, the more i waited the more the chance that osana will be back. She reply.

"nice white undies you got. So, what you need?"

"i need someone phone number, from osana friend with yellow hair and two pony tails."

"fine, but the next time you going to ask for someone phone number, it will cost you."

she send the number and i text her to meet osana in the bathroom, she needs her.

"she obilge and leave the classroom, i went and did it fast, i put the poison in the blue one, rap it up and leave fast before anyone notice

I didn't bother staying to see her pick it up and leave, instead i went up to the roof and see my senpai sitting on a bench. I walk to the corner of a wall and look out the scene unfold.

Soon osana came to see him holding two boxes as i try not to look at her as she went to him.

I hear her as i look around the corner and see her handling the box to him.

"here."

"huh? Did you bring me lunch?"

"well, yeah, i made extra so i couldn't let it go to waste. Just eat it already, jeez."

he unwrap it and open it up and look at it, he look rather suprise to see it, almost impress. He pick one up and ate it, we both waited for his reaction.

"...ugh. My stomach hurts all of a sudden, what did you put in this?"

"hey! You shouldn't insult a girls cooking like that!"

"i'm sorry, i can't finish it! I got to go!"

"wait! senpai!"

he ran off as i have to admit, i felt. Bad doing that to senpai, but hopefully it's enough to make him dislike her.

"aww. What did i do wrong?"

She went and try it out, she soon drop the food on the ground and hold her stomach and ran off, this i was please.

The day went on normally as it was close to the end of the school day, i see senpai went to class looking rather under the weather, he didn't went to class after the incident.

I didn't care about osana so i didn't see her after that incident. Soon the day was over as we pack up our things and head straigh home, i follow senpai like close to his home to make sure no one bothers him.

I soon made my way home rather exhausted from all i did, i got out of my school clothes and into my pajamas. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, hopefully senpai will hate her and he will be mine.

Senpai p.o.v.

* * *

I was home from a rather crappy day, i got sick on osana food, i can't believe it. I just want to lay down, i still don't feel will, hope no one will bother me.

???: "welcome home big brother! How was your day!?"

Oh crap, i forgot about her, my sister hanako.

me: "not now hanako, i just have a rough day."

"really? Tell me allll about it!"

I sigh, knowing my sister will not let this go.

"okay, well my friend made me lunch this afternoon, and well, it made me sick."

"oh no! I hope you were alright."

"yeah i'm alright, it just made me vomit that's all."

"you should probably be careful of what you eat, you might get worst."

"yeah, thanks for the concern but i'm going to my room, i need to lay down."

"okay! If you need anything just let me know."

I walk to my room and lay down, i still don't feel well and interaction is not what i want. I feel sleepy, i'm thinking of taking a nap.

I woke up and my phone rang, i look at the number and notice it was osana, i hesitantly answer it and heard her voice.

"senpai? I need to talk to you, is about what happen at lunch."

"what is it osana?"

"listen, i didn't mean to make you sick, i swear i made them fresh by my own hands, you gotta believe me!"

"...Osana, are you telling me the truth?"

"yes! Why would i lie to you? You're my childhood friend, you know me better. Maybe it went old fast, i didn't bother eating my food since i feel it will be the same result. Will you forgive me senpai?"

"okay, i forgive you. But make sure to test it out before you give it to me okay?"

"promise! You won't regret it!"

She hung up, i put my phone on my bed and lay down, my stomach grown, i guess i'm hungry.

Day 2

* * *

I woke up, sigh knowing it was just a dream, i look at the time and got out of bed, i felt the same emotion i feel when i'm near senpai, happy.

I went to the bathroom and got ready, get into my school uniform and ate breakfast. Today was the day where i comfess my love for senpai, i felt rather afraid, what if he rejects me? I can't think of that way, i walk out of my home and walk down the street going the same path as before.

I see students as always, i even saw some couples together, i wonder if me and senpai will be like that, going to school together.

I did not see any sight of senpai or osana anywhere, i hope they no longer together. I made it to school and the first thing i see was my senpai between the trees and i saw her, osana.

Seeing her with him made me furious beyond belief, i wanna to scream and run after her and kill her with my bare hands, right in front of him.

But of course if i did that, things will not go well. I calm myself and walk towards them but really i went to hide behind a bush, i hear what they said.

osana: "so senpai, what book you read when you are at that water fountain?"

"oh, well i'm reading this book about this girl who move to her sister home and weird things start to happen to her. Is suppose to be a scary book but i find it more suspenseful. I'm really liking it."

"really? You think i can read it?"

"sure, but just for today, i need to return it back to the library. Just take good care of it okay?"

"got it! Don't worry, it's in safe hands."

With that they went their own way, i follow senpai since class will began soon.

First period was over as lunch begun, i decide to see osana and thought about that book, maybe if i mess with that book it will upset senpai to the point where he hates her. I wonder why i'm doing this, why i'm taking a lighter route than taking her life? Is it because i'm afraid i might get caught? Or probably because i don't want senpai to see me as a killer.

I don't want to think about it, i leave my classroom and went next door but i saw her talking to her friend.

osana: "hey, i'm going outside to get some air, you coming?"

"sure."

They leave the classroom as i follow behind, they went down the hall as they were outside, osana sit down on the water fountains as her friend look at her.

I couldn't hear what they're saying as i see the group of girls with colorful hairs talking as i went to them and stand right next to them.

osana: "i'm going to read this book that my friend lend to me."

"really? What's it called?"

"is call..."

before i could heard what it was called i got a tap on a shoulder as i turn around and saw kokona looking at me."

"hey, is nice seeing you again."

"hey... you."

"you really don't remember me?"

"uhh, you in my class?"

"yep! So how you been?"

"pretty well."

I look over my shoulder and see them still talking, she talk to me again.

"hey, is something up?"

"huh? No nothing."

"anyway, where's your lunch?"

"oh, well uh, i...Left it at my classroom, i'll eat it there i'm just getting fresh air."

"oh okay."

I look over my shoulder again and see osana put the book down and walk away, but it seems her friend is now watching the book, how am i going to get rid of her?"

"hey, you listening?"

"uh, yeah."

I got an idea as i look at her and said.

"hey, can you do me a favor?"

"sure, what is it."

I signal her to come closer as i whisper to her ear and we got some distance away from each other as she was rather unsure for a moment as she look at the girl and look at me and said.

"sure. I'll do it."

"thanks, keep her subtracted for as long as you can."

"okay."

She walk up to her and start talking she try to get her to follow her but of course she did not, while i waited i notice that they're still plenty of students around plus she still here walking around the water fountain.

I need to subtract them somehow, i look back at the two and notice she manage to get her to follow her. I quickly ran off inside the hall, i look to my left and see the teacher's room, i remember there's a jukebox in there as i went in.

I open it and saw one of the council members in here, oddly there's no teachers here. She saw me open the door as she stare at me suspicious, i see what she look like, she have a different uniform compare to me: A white with red lines on the end of her uniform. She have glasses and black hair, i remember her name, her name is kuroko the vice president of the student council.

She look at me rather serious, i can see that there is a jukebox here, maybe i can use that to subtract people. But first, i need to get out of here, so time to apologize.

"um, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! i'll be on my way now."

Quickly i run off as i ran around the corner and look around the corner to see her walk out of the room rather confuse as she decide to move on. I quietly go back into the room and grab the jukebox and run off back to the water fountain.

I see osana wasn't there, which mean that this will be a little easier but still they can't see me doing this so i got into position and put the jukebox down and hit on.

Music start playing as they all just stare at me, i run off behind a tree as i look out to see them staring at it for a while as i took this as my opportunity to drop the book into the fountain. I did so, by the time it was done one of the students decide to turn off the jukebox as i walk away. As i apporch the doors it open and i saw osana right there, i had to admit, i was suprise to see her as she was too, but she apologize and walk pass me.

I walk and lean out the corner and see her reaction.

"*gasp* senpai book! No no no! How did this happen?! Ugh! I told her to watch over this, not go and leave it so somebody can ruin it! Great, now he won't forgive me for this..."

I grin a little, seeing her suffering suprisingly bring me joy, but only for a brief moment. I walk away as soon lunch was over as the day went on normally. I see him pack up his things as the day was over we leave the classroom as i see him in front of the entrance as he seen to be waiting for someone.

I hide somewhere where i can hear.

Osana: "umm, senpai. H-here..."

"o-osana... What happened?"

"i-i don't know, i really don't know. I'm sorry."

"i have to reture this tomorrow, thanks alot osana."

"w-wait! Don't leave!"

He left her as osana felt useless, i didn't know how to felt about this but i'm glad that osana got what she deserve. I stalk him until he was home, i went back to my house and went back to my bedroom and collapse on my bed thinking 'what a day' as i get up change to my pj and get ready to go to bed.

Hopefully the next day will be better and i will have him.

Senpai p.o.v.

* * *

Ugh, what a day, i can't believe osana got my rented book all wet, now i will never hear the end of this.

Well it could be worst i guess. I got home seeing that my sister didn't greeted me so i'm heading to my--

"welcome home big brother! How was your day!?"

Great, i should be more quiet next time.

"uh, hey sis. It was okay, except that my friend mess up my rented book. Now i have to give it back by tomorrow."

"aww, i'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you should be careful with who you trust with your belongings. I know i have that happen to me before."

"really? Well i like to hear about that when dinner's ready. When mom get home?"

"soon. You look tired, you should probably get some rest."

"i'll do just that, bye sis."

"see ya big bro!"

I walk away from here and head to my room, i sit on my bed and pull out the book.

"aw osana..."

Then my phone ring, i pick up my phone and check it was osana again. I answer it.

osana: "h-hey taro..."

"what is it osana?"

"listen. I really am sorry for what happened to your book, i really mean it. I didn't mean to get it all wet and everything, you got to believe me."

"is okay osana, i believe you, just this is the last time i trusting you with my stuff."

"i don't blame you, after what happened, i wouldn't trust myself either. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"yeah, see you tomorrow."

I hung up as i lay on my bed thinking on what my excuse will be for tomorrow, i close my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Day 3

* * *

Ayano woke up, she have a dream that was more of a memory about her dad who brought her to a park to get a ice cream. They usually sit behind a tree and relax as they finish their ice cream, she see a butterfly that landed on her knee, she was going to kill it until her father stop her.

"hey ayano, don't do that, it have a life you know. Listen, there's another option, look."

He flick his hand to harmlessly get the butterfly off her knee, it flew off.

"see, no problem, if you kill it then bad things would of happen to you. Like for example:"

He pause for a moment and look around, he notice a blound boy picking on a girl, he chose that to be an example.

"see that boy over there? Watch."

The boy was messing with her, pulling her hair and took her doll away from her. He attempt to pull is head off but then a grownup intervene. She call his name as he look at her, he call her mom as it seem that the boy knew her, she start yelling at the boy telling him to apologize and give her back her doll.

He did so as she grab him from the ear and drag him off, ayano father continue with what he's saying.

"see ayano, see what happened? He got in trouble because he mess with that little girl, you know why? Because it call karma, everything have a cause and effect, so if bad things happened, that because you did something bad. But if good things happen if you did something good. Remember that, and you'll live a much happier life. Now eat your ice cream, is melting."

She woke up afterword, she thought of what her father said, and wonder about it, is it true? She doesn't know. She think about it later and got dress, as she eat her breakfast, she wonder if she doing the right thing of not killing osana. Even know it will be a little less hassle then what she doing now, but decide that it doesn't matter, she will suffer either way.

But what she doing is still wrong, she hope things are still on her side at the end, as she finish her breakfast and head to school.

When she was walking to school, nothing of interest happened, she didn't see them either until she got to school. They were at the trees again as she sigh in disappointment that they were still together.

She wonder what they're talking about as she hid behind a bush and listen to their conversation.

osana: "hey senpai, why you always sit at the water fountain while reading a book? Don't you get tired of being at the same place all the time?"

"ah, well i like the fall of the cherry blossom, and i like the sound of water. If you have a better place in school then i like to hear it."

"really, is that a challenge? Well you're on! I'll show you the best place to be at senpai!"

"uh, is not a challenge but okay."

They walk away, i notice something from a corner of my eye, i saw osana friend looking out around a tree. I look at her as she hide, i brush it off and move on.

I follow them as i thought of something, how am i going to stop her from showing him a good place to be at? I thought about it as i saw her head into his classroom, i was going to head into mine until i saw her friend again.

I look at her for a while as she look at me rather unsure, i head into my room not caring for now.

Class was boring, i only care on how to stop her, but so far i got nothing, i thought about it and couldn't come up with something. Soon class was over as i got up and head out, i look right next door and saw them, they were talking as i hear them a little.

osana: "so do you have any great place to be at when you on break?"

"uhh, no not really. Why you ask?"

"well, i'm going to take a picture of somewhere nice to be at so senpai won't be at that fountain all the time."

"oh okay, why you want him to be somewhere else?"

"because, i-i don't want him to be there all the time, plus that's the same place where the book fell in the water where You didn't watch over."

"ehehe, sorry, someone wanted me to see something, it was a cat i always heard about, you know i like cats."

"yeah, yeah, i hope it was worth it. Anyways, i'm going to look around on the rooftop to find a better view of the school, hope i find something good up there."

I went off thinking on how to get her phone, if she's going to take a picture then i know what to do, but first i need to figure out how to get her phone. Is going to be on her all day, so i need to figure something out now.

I ran thinking, until i saw someone come around the corner, i nearly ran into her, it was another of those student council girls, it was aoi, the aggressive one as i heard.

She saw me and didn't flinch, i stare at her pretending to be startled, as she wasn't please to see me as she said: "why are you running down the hall for? Got somewhere to be?"

me: "ah, s-sorry! I was going to see someone, i didn't mean to rush or anything, just lost track of time..."

She stare at me for a while not changing expression, she said: "sure, just don't cause a scene like that again, and no running in the hall."

She said as she walk around me, as she mumble to herself that i heard which gave me an idea: "what was that a joke?"

When she said that, i thought: "a joke... A joke! A prank!"

I now know what to do, i ran to find a bucket, i remember one time it was in the girls bathroom. I ran in and grab it, i pour water in and check out.

I look down the hall and went off, i went upstairs, i saw some students, mainly those girls with color highlight hair on their phones. I wait for them to pass as i walk, i head up stair and was on the third floor.

I barely see many students up here, i ran to the roof and put up the trap, i waited for her to come as i heard footstep. I waited and heard the door open as i heard a yelp, i look and saw her wet, but it wasn't her, it was midori.

Midori: "ahh! I'm all wet, why would someone do this!? My phone is all wet now, luckily is waterproof. I got to get dry up now."

She ran off, i was not happy about that, even know i feel nothing but that was not okay. I quickly got the bucket and ran to the rooftop sink, luckily their was one up here so i pour it and ran and set it up.

I waited, suprisingly no one didn't notice me, even know those girls are over there but they were looking out the railing. I waited as i heard it open and this time it was her.

Osana: "what?! Who did this? Arg! You got to be kidding me! I need to change now, this is going to be a damper on me."

She ran too, i went the opposite direction she went and went downstair, i ran downstairs until i was out of the school building, i ran to the changing room but saw her head in.

I slow my pace as i went inside, osana got change and went down the room to head to the baths, i went and saw the locker open, she really doesn't keep her secure. I went and grab her phone and head out. I went to find someone to take a picture of, i figure senpai isn't the type looking at lewd pictures of girls, i went around and saw the gardening club.

I see one walking away from one of them as i see her went to a corner, i went to her and saw her looking at her phone. I need to get closer to her and take a picture of her panty, but i can't be seen or have her hear me.

I got a couple of meters from her and look at those girls over there, to be fair the long bush was in the way but very little can see. I quickly got out her phone and bend over and put it underneat and took a picture.

I put it back in my pocket and walk away, she heard me walk off, as she look behind rather unsure but didn't care much as i exit that place and ran off back to give this back.

I was back in there and see it still open, i ran and put it back, i left right when i did. Osana got out and head off to get change before she could hear more of midori talking about some developer.

It was the end of lunch as i head back to class and nothing of interest happen, it was a normal day as usual as it was already the end. I leave but i stay around for him, he was heading out the school and wait at the gate.

I was hiding behind a bush and saw her coming to him, i waited and heard what they said.

Osana: "senpai, i got a good picture of a place you could be at, check it out."

She show him her phone as he look at it as he scroll down in her pictures and saw some normal picture until he found those picture.

"Wow! these are pretty good, you have a Talent for... Uhh, um..."

Osana was confuse why he stop mid sentence as she said: "what? What is it?"

"i didn't know you were into this."

"what?! What you mean? Let me see."

She grab her phone and look at it, she was suprise to see lewd picture on her phone, she said: "what?! I didn't took this on my phone! How did this got here?!"

"i guess i didn't know you that well, guess i'm still learning about you then."

He said as he walk away.

Osana: "wha--? Hey, come back! i didn't took these photos, you got to believe me!"

He left, she felt helpless, she couldn't believe this was on her phone, she put it away and left feeling awful.

Ayano was please by this, but she hope this is enough to get her hated. She left but she head home, she know he'll be alright. She was home, she got undress and decide to make herself dinner, she wonder what to make. She doesn't always cook for herself since her mom does it all the time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to cook. Not all the time.

She look in the freezer but found frozen meat and stuff, she thought she isn't going to make a big meal and she's not going to wait for it to thaw out. She think of ramen instead, she heat it up, eat it and head to bed, she normally doesn't do much at home after school, she doesn't feel anything she doesn't desire anything so she usually don't do anything at home.

Sometimes, she's tired of it, not feeling anything, that's why she wants to have him, so she can finally understand what is like to live, but it seem is not going to be that easy to attain.

She fell asleep hoping tomorrow will be the day.

Senpai p.o.v.

* * *

Another day, another weird thing happen with my best friend, this is the third in the row, i hope this isn't a habit. I got home and i smell something good, i wonder if mom home already, i call out: "i'm home!"

I heard my little sister: "big bro! You're home!"

I heard it coming from the kitchen, i think she's making something, i went into the kitchen and saw her standing in front of a pot, she said: "hi big bro, i'm making dinner since mom will be at work for another hour."

"huh? Why's that?"

"well she said something came up, so i'm doing dinner right now, is not done yet but it's getting there."

"oh okay, well i'm going to change and relax for a bit, don't hurt yourself okay?"

"i will, i'm not clumsy or anything."

"hehe, i know."

I head off while hearing my sis one last time: "i'll call you when is done!"

I head into my room and change into normal clothes, i lay down in bed and felt relief of finally being back. I didn't relax long though as my phone ring, i was kinda annoyed that it could be osana but pick up anyway.

"hello?"

"hey, senpai, i know you think i'm some sort of perv or anything but i need to tell you i'm not, i really don't know how they got on my phone, i really don't. Please senpai you got to believe me, i swear."

"*sigh* you really don't?"

"of course i don't! I really don't, i don't know why but i think something is going on, like we're being stalk or something, i mean, i never took those photos, so someone probably took it, i don't know."

"...Really? Okay, i see, well i really don't think we should worry about it, i really don't want to talk about it anyway. I will forgive you for now, but don't show me that stuff okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"okay senpai, goodnight."

"goodnight."

I hang up and and lay back down, i didn't relax long though again since my sis call out to me, i got up and went to eat dinner.

Day 4

* * *

I woke up due to my alarm, i didn't remember much from my dream since it was all over the place, i got out of bed, got dress, eat breakfast and head out. Another day of trying to get senpai, i was walking and i saw them together, i was upset but i really hope their not together.

I was couple feet away from them as i heard their conversation, osana: "hey senpai, do you ever have a dream so real that you thought you were really there?"

"huh? Well yeah sometimes, why you ask?"

"i just wondering, what kind of dreams you have?"

"well. I did dream i was in a field, it was nice, sunny and peachful, i saw someone from a far and went to her. I can't remember much about her appearance but she look, happy in a way, she said something but i couldn't remember, i woke up afterward."

"really? Wow, weird."

"yeah, it was. What kind of dream you have?"

"well, i actually dream that i was at a pool one time, i don't know why but i ended up in the water, being pull down by my hair, i couldn't get out, i woke up afterward. It was a rather realistic dream in my opinion."

"wow, that's crazy. You know, i read that sometimes dreams are actually trying to tell you something, or try to indicate something to you. Like i think your subconscious is telling you to cut your hair or something."

"really? Well, i'll cut my hair one day, but not today. Anyways what do you think what your dream is telling you about?"

"i don't know, maybe it telling me that i might meet someone one day, that's probably why she's hard to remember."

"r-really? You think so..."

"yeah, i think so."

We soon were at school, i back off from them thinking about what senpai said, seeing someone in his dream, he doesn't know who, i really hope it isn't anyone else.

I was going to hide behind a bush as usual until i saw her again, osana friend behind a tree. I wonder why she's over there, i really hope she isn't a stalker or anything. I went behind the bush and heard what they said.

Osana: "hey senpai, are you free today?"

"huh? Uhh, yeah i am, why you ask?"

"because, i'm going to the movie tonight and i have two tickets, wanna come?"

"huh? Is this like a date?"

"eh? N-no! Idiot! I just have a extra ticket because my friend isn't going, so you're going so the ticket won't go to waste."

"ahh, okay, sure i go. What movie are we watching exactly?"

"we watching that movie that been re release couple of days ago."

"that movie? I just saw that movie a week ago, i didn't know they re release it."

"yeah, they added some new scenes so i Want to see it."

"okay, okay, when are we going?"

"meet me after school okay?"

"yeah, sure i got it."

"wow, a date with senpai."

"sorry, what was that?"

"nothing! Just don't be late okay?"

Really senpai? You didn't heard that? I heard that from over here. They walk away as i follow them and headed to my class.

I learn in class but didn't quite care that much since i was thinking on how to sabotage this, class was over and lunch started.

I went next door and saw the two just talking, i heard what they said. Osana: "ugh, i didn't get much sleep last night, i was somewhere and i lost track of time. I got home and went to bed late, i should of got more sleep yesterday."

"really? What did you did yesterday?"

"i, really don't want to go into detail, let just say i was doing something that i have to do..."

"oh, okay then. Sorry that you didn't get much sleep last night."

"yeah, i know, i guess when i get home i'm going straight to bed. Soo, what you planning on doing today?"

"well nothing really interesting, but i got to tell you something."

"really? What is it?"

"well, i don't want to alarm you or anything, but i think someone is stalking you."

I was suprise to hear that, i quickly pull back around the corner as i hear what they say. Osana: "what!? I mean what? You think so too?"

"yeah, i don't know her but she was hiding behind a bush when you were talking to your friend."

"*gasp* seriously? That's pretty creepy, what she look like?"

"she have black hair, and a pony tail, that's all i can say."

"huh, thanks--"

I quickly got out of there, i can't let them know i'm stalking her, at this point i was upset, even know this emotion is new to me, i never felt this before. I don't know what to do right now, i run off somewhere. I should probably wait."

I was outside getting air, something to clear my thoughts, i see all the doors open in each direction, i see senpai sitting in that same place as usual. I then saw osana walking down the left side of where i'm at.

I was going to follow her until i saw her, she was walking right behind her, she see me, i back off and head to the opposite directon she was.

I went upstair to see if she go upstair to the other side, i saw her, i went down the hall and was going to head upstair until i head fast footstep and sure enough it was her.

I look at her as she look at me rather suprise to see me as well, she soon change to suspenseful look and said: "hey is you, i saw you looking at osana and such, are you spying on her?"

I need to play this off somehow, i thought of how and said: "oh that, well i actually wasn't. I really was interest in what they were saying, so i didn't want to interrupt. Sorry if you got the wrong idea."

"really? Well what did you heard?"

"well, i heard that osana is going to the movies with her friend, she said that her other friend didn't want to go."

"huh? Osana said that? S-she knows i want to go to the movies, i like going to movies! Why she bringing him?"

"well, she said that is going to be a date."

"what? A date...? I knew she like him but still, why it got to be the movies...?"

"you seem upset, do you not want her to go?"

"well there's nothing wrong with it but still, the nerve for her to do this."

"you know, if she hang out with him more, she probably forget about you."

"what? N-no! She will never do that! I know her well enough that she won't!"

"you sure? She may, if she cares about him more then why did she invite you?"

"well... Maybe she doesn't have much money for another ticket."

"probably, but that probably doesn't matter. Either way you should probably should get to know her more then you think you know."

"uh, sure, just stop stalking her alright?"

She was going to leave but i got more thing to say: "hey."

"what?"

"what's your name?"

"raibaru."

"...Ayano."

"huh... Well, i gotta go."

She left, i should probably figure something out. While i was thinking, lunch was almost over, i head back to class. While i was i nearly bump into him, my senpai.

He apologize and went off, i was beating fast when i saw him, i went after him since he was in the same class as me.

Class started as it was already over, i learn a little about stuff but didn't care much about it for now. I always have glances of him when i'm in class, if only i can gain the courage to talk to him.

In fact, why can i just tell him how i feel, it would save me a lot of trouble. But let again, a lot of reason why i shouldn't, for starter: He have a friend that's always around him, and making sure i won't take him, second: He doesn't know me, i can't tell right away, i'm afraid he'll reject me. And lastly, i don't know how to speak to him without feeling overwhelmed.

I see him pack up, as i do mine, i wanted to go and follow him, but i realize i need to figure out how to stop this date.

I went to see next door as i see her, i heard her yawn as she said to her friend.

"hey, i'm going to stay a bit, i got something to do. You can head back home if you don't want to stay for me."

"oh okay, hey osana. If you ever get a boyfriend, will you forget about me?"

"huh? Well uh, no, i won't. You're the only person i talk to beside him, why you ask?"

"well, i just, thinking."

"okay, well i got to be somewhere, i'll see you tomorrow."

"okay. Bye osana."

I quickly went off and head to the entrance lockers, i waited and saw osana walk by, i lean out and saw her friend coming this way, i went to the other side and she went to my left as i was on the right.

We walk pass each other as i went to follow osana, i keep my distance as she went all the way up to the roof, i wonder why.

She went and sit on the bench and look at her phone, i saw her lay on the bench, is she going to nap on the rooftop? I now know what to do.

I quietly went to her, luckily there was no one here, i went and carefully grab her phone and turn it on, i was upset at what i saw.

"what? A four digit password? Damnit, why it isn't easy?"

I just carry with me for now and need to figure out her password. I ran down the stairs and head to her classroom, i saw a couple of students still in class, luckily the teacher went off to do something, i went in and saw her desk. I see some paper inside the little stuff you put it in as i need to see what's inside.

One person was talking to another looking at the same direction in where osana desk is at, i can't have anyone notice me digging into her desk.

I think if is really worth it, what if it doesn't have anything i need? I thought about it as i was getting some attention as i left, i need to figure this out.

I think about it, maybe i should ask info chan, but i think about it. I look at her phone again and wonder what her password could be, i think of guessing it but second thought it.

I got frustrated and wanted to throw it, i didn't since osana would wonder how it broke, i put it back in my pocket and thought about it, i couldn't think of anything and thought about her, i was going to text her until i thought of something, senpai desk.

I ran into my class and see it, i see his desk and went to his desk, i check underneat and saw some papers. I saw a picture of him when he was young, i wonder why he have this here.

I also saw her and i check in the back that said: "our first time meeting, 2002."

I wonder if it was her password and check, to my suprise it was, i finally get to see what's on her phone and went to the alarm setting and turn it off.

I could look further but i didn't, since i don't see the need in doing so. I ran off and put it back carefully, i got off the roof and head back downstair and exit the school.

I was relief that it was done, i saw senpai waiting as i went and hide behind a tree and see what's going to happen.

I waited for a while as i heard him said: "ugh, what's taking her so long? Forget this i'm going, and she said i'm always late."

He walk off, i went too as i was going to follow but decide to head home, i was back home, i was making something to eat since i didn't last time.

I never was a heavy eater anyway and ate my food, it wasn't special. I have plenty of time to spare so i decide to head to my room and check what game i have, i realize i don't have many games expect this scratch game desk pippi give me one time.

I was left with not much things to do so i went on the computer the whole time. Soon it was dark as i got into my pj and went to bed, i figure that tomorrow senpai will still be friend with her so i need to do something tomorrow. I hope is enough to have him hate her.

I fell asleep and saw that picture one more time as i will do something with it when i wake up.

Senpai p.o.v.

* * *

I was home, i was upset that osana set me up like that, i thought she was serious about going to the movies. I went into the kitchen but no one was here, i heard the tv on and went into the living room and saw my mom watching tv. She look at me and said: "hi deal, how was school?"

"it was okay, i learn about something new but is not anything i'm interest in."

"well that's good to hear, anything else?"

"well, i have a talk about my friend and she was going to invite me to go to the movies but she didn't meet me after school."

"oh, i'm sorry dear, are you reffering to osana chan right?"

"yeah, she didn't came so i left. She been really weird lately."

"really? Well i'm sorry hon, maybe she isn't who you think she is."

"no, i know her for so long that i know she won't do this, but again she been odd since."

"yeah, she always treated you bad, i wonder why you still with her."

"because she's my first friend, and my only friend! *sigh* I'm going to think about this."

"okay, well i'm going to buy dinner so i let you have your alone time!"

"okay!"

I went into my room and got into more comfort clothes, i lay on my bed and of course my phone went off, i sigh and pick it up.

"what it is osana?"

"s-senpai? I'm really sorry for letting you wait, i was taking a nap and i set my alarm but it didn't went off, i swear i set it up!"

"really? You probably thought you set it up but you didn't, i know i have those moments."

"no! I set it up and it didn't went off, i think someone manage to turn off my phone alarm."

"yeah right you have a password, the only person who know it is me, you and your other friend."

"wait, my other friend? Maybe she told someone it, that's probably it."

"really? Now you blaming her? Wow osana."

"what? That's the only thing i can think of, beside maybe a stalker."

"wait, you taking that excuse again?"

"is not an excuse! I really think someone out for me, i'm serious!"

"whatever, you can't say that if you don't have proof, listen i will be okay with this and don't want to talk about this, but i'm done with anything you have to say. I'll see you tomorrow."

"what? S-senpai wait--"

I hung up and put my phone down, i sigh as i heard a knock on my door and saw my sister, she said: "big brother? Are you alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine. Is just my friend is being awful lately."

"aww, i'm sorry big brother, has she been treating you bad again?"

"well, is worst then that, she not herself lately, and i'm afraid that she doesn't like me anymore."

"really? Well if she been treating you bad then stop being friend with her."

"the thing is, i really don't want to, she's my only friend. I been with her since i was a child."

She went to my side and sit right next to me and said: "well you don't need her, you have me, and i would never treat you bad. If she call you a name then you shouldn't be with her, you deserve better brother, and if you ever feel down then i'm always with you."

"...Ha, thanks little sis, i appreciate it."

"no problem big brother! How about a big hug to make you feel better."

She hug me rather tight as i said: "ugh, jeez little sis, a little tight."

She let go and said: "hehe, i just remember that mom told me with you want to eat, we should probably go to her."

"alright, then let's go."

She got up and grab my hand and drag me out as i turn off the light and close the door.

Day 5

* * *

I awoken again as my alarm went off, i stretch and yawn and turn off my alarm and got dress, did my buisness and ate breakfast. Today was the last day of school until the weekend is over, and one more day to make senpai hate her.

I wonder what's going to happen as i finish eating my cereal and put it in the sink, i exit my home and head to school. I walk down the road as usual as i didn't see senpai or her, i was soon at school and saw them of course at the same spot. I look to the left to see if she's there but suprisingly she isn't.

I went behind the bush as usual and heard what their saying.

osana: "hey senpai, what kind of music you listen too?"

"well, i been listening to a lot of classic music you know."

"really? Wow you into old outdated music? Really."

"well what you been into lately?"

"dud, jpop and jrock of course!"

"uh, not really my kind of music to be honest."

"you just hadn't found the right music yet, but i will show you some music you might like okay?"

"okay, if you say so."

They walk off, i wonder what to do since i have plenty of time before class begin.

I decide to head off to figure this out. I went down the hall and heard something from the left, i stop and went and lead out to see osana friend talking to the girl with the tan skin and blonde hair.

I heard what they said, the one with tan skin said: "hey i was wondering if your friend have someone she likes, i always see her hang around that boy from class 2-1. Can you clarify that he is her boyfriend?"

"uhh, sorry but i can't say, she did said that he is her childhood friend, that's all i'm going to say."

"really? That's it? Well i guess i should ask her soon."

I wonder if she might say something bad about him, if she does then i can find a way to make him hate her, maybe i can recore it and have him hear what she thinks. That might work, but how am i going to have him hear it? I remember that osana is going to make him hear music so i can probably should do something about that.

I walk off before they could see me as i think about this as i thought of who could help, i then thought about her and pull out my phone and type: "you there?"

I waited for a bit and got a message: "as always. What do you need?"

"i need some sort of recording device."

"i see, well you need to do something for me first, i want you to come to the info class, i need to give you something."

I wasn't expecting this, i wonder what she want. I apply and said: "sure, i'll be there."

I turn off my phone and head off to the info club, i was soon at the entrance and look around as i heard the door open as it open a little. I see how dark it is in the inside as i saw someone slightly and see her appearce a little, i see she has glasses and heard her voice for the first time.

info chan: "hello ayano."

She sound almost prestige as i said: "so you're info chan."

"yes and don't say it too loud, i keep it brief: here, these are little listening bugs that i want you to plant around the school, these are an alternative way on getting payment instend of panty shots. Also one day if you perfer you can blackmail a person preferably a student for better payment. There that's all i got to say, also if you plant for me then you can get that recorder you want."

She close it as i pick up the bag fill with them as i put them away as i need to act fast as i got a message: "Also everyday at your house i may send you another or i can give it to you personally, whatever you perfer. One last thing, i want you to plant one on a roof where people think there alone."

She turn it off and head off to head to the roof and find a place to plant it, she was on the roof and went behind the air filter since she know most of them come back here to be alone sometime.

She plant it and head off, she got a message that said: "thank you, i send you the recorder outside the school on the side, pleasure doing business with you."

I ran outside and went around the corner, i saw it through some bushes as i grab it. I ran to the middle as i saw her talking to osana, i made it in time as i see them walk to the corner of the place as i saw osana friend went behind a bush. Luckily she can't see me for what i'm going to do.

I pull out the recorder and hear what they say. Her: "so osana, i hear you were talking with this guy outside of school, is he your boyfrieeend?"

"what? No, that guy is a total creep, i would never date him even if he's the man on earth. He could jump off a cliff for all i care."

"yikes! Well i guess i lost that bet, okay what about that boy from class 2-1?"

"him? He's just my childhood friend, is not like i like or anything."

"riiiight."

They soon walk away as i turn off my recorder and put it away, i see them walk off as i saw osana went with her friend while the other girl for some reason accidentally ran into a thin tree.

"son of a... Hopefully no one saw that."

She said while holding on to her nose, she walk off as i wonder what to do to get her phone, i thought and remember that she need to put a music on her phone.

I follow her as i heard what she said: "I need to put music on my phone, i'm heading to the computer class."

"okay, i'll come with."

"you know you don't need to, i'm just going to put some music on my phone."

"i know, i just wanted to see what you going to put on."

"you already know what i'm going to put on."

"yeah, i know."

I saw them went into the computer room as i watch from the entrance, i heard what she said and wonder how to get her phone. I remember the last time i got it by doing that buckle water thing and maybe i can do that again, but there's no way i can put it on top of the entrance. I ran to get a bucklet.

I check the bathroom but couldn't find one, i decide to check into the storage room and found one, i got it and head off. I saw some student looking at me carry it, i walk into the bathroom and pour water in as i walk off. I wonder how i'm going to do this and just figure to throw it on her, but make it look like it was on an accident.

I waited until the door open and saw osana walking out as i went forward and pretend to trip and fell: "oops!"

I actually fell, well at least i made it believable. The water fell on osana the most since some splash on rai, they look at me as osana was both upset and suprise, she said: "what the?! You got to be kidding me! Not again, what the hell ayano!?"

I look at them as i said: "s-sorry! I lose my footing..."

I got off the floor as osana said: "argh, i can't believe this, now i have to get dry."

Rai: "me too, i can't walk around like this."

"come on, let's go, we got to make this quick before class start."

"right."

They went off as i soon follow them, i follow them until they were in the changing room as i went inside and soon look around the corner and see them taking off there clothes. Any guy would love to see this but i am waiting for them to head into the baths.

I saw osana put her phone in the locker as i see them walk off as i waited for a bit and carefully went to her locker and grab it and head off. I soon was out of the changing room and head off to the computer room, i ran down the hall and head to the room and saw someone cleaning up the mess i made.

I enter the room on the other door and enter, i see some students on the computer. I went to one of the computer and turn it on, i went to the editing softward and make sure to plug in her phone as i see her work. I delete it and pull out the recorder and put another usb cord and plug it in and have the one record and put it in her phone.

But before i do i need to edit it, i went to it and have to cut some audio and put it on different moment to make her sound like she's bad mouthing senpai. I manage to do it as i put it on her phone but first i need to name it. I saw her name it and it said: "coolassmix."

So i put it as that, just so she won't notice any difference. I soon was done as i unplug the stuff and put away the recorder and and grab her phone and head out, class will begin very soon. I ran to put it back but realize that it took me longer then last time, i went and look around the corner and saw her walking with her friend as i almost panic, i ran back to her classroom and see some students already in there seats.

To make things worst the teacher was there as i couldn't enter without an excuse, i was getting frustrated as i think fast as i see her coming closer. I need to do something fast as i see the next door and remember there was a radio as i ran to it and grab it. I turn up the volume and head out and went behind the two and put it down and hit on.

The song play as i hear a saxophone as i walk by the two as they were both looking behind themselves. I head to the entrance as i saw the teacher went and see what was going on.

I went inside and see everyone attention on the song as i went and put the phone on her desk and ran off. I was in the hall and was going to head to my room but my attention was on the music, it sound rather romantic, it kinda feel like when i'm around him, i heard the lyrics: "i feel so unsure. To take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor. To the hearts and mind, ignorance is kind, theirs no comfort in the truth, pain is all you will find!"

Osana: "what? Who put this here?"

Teacher: "you got to be kidding me, another prank most likely."

She turn it off as i was going to my class as i see some students standing at the entrance as i see them notice me as i went through them and head to my desk.

Soon class begin as i did my work and learn of course, i felt like i accomplish a lot, soon class was over as i got up and head out. I waited for senpai as he went out of class and head out, i follow him from afar as i saw osana ran up to him as she said: "hey senpai, you wanna hear the music i'm going to show you?"

"uh sure."

"good, let's go up to the rooftop."

They walk off and up the stairs as i follow, we were soon at the rooftop as i went and see what they got say as osana said: "alright, you ready? Here's what real music sound like."

She gave him her phone as he said: "alright, let's hear it."

He put it close to his ear as he listen, i waited for his reaction as he then gave it back to her rather upset: "osana what the hell! I can't believe you made me listen to that."

He said as he walk away: "wait senpai! Aw, what did i do wrong? Does he really hate jpop that much?"

She sit down thinking about it as she pull out her lunch and start eating, i realize i'm hungry too, i went off to eat lunch too as soon i was finish. I went off to my class and wait until class begin, i see some people talking to each other, i don't really have friends, not real friends anyway.

I really don't count as kokona as one since i don't care about her, and info chan is just helping me to get rid of osana or something, i really don't know her motive but she's a mystery to me.

Soon class started again as i learn and that's about it, i really didn't care about learning, the only thing i care about was him. I soon got up and see senpai walk out of the room and i went to. I see him went to his usual spot at the water fountain, waited for him as i just watch him.

osana: "hey rai, i'm going to...i'm going to confess, i hope things go well."

"me too, you should not worry, he been your friend since you were kids."

"yeah i know, i just hope he won't reject me. I'm going now, you can leave if you want."

"will i got something to do before i leave, good luck osana."

"thanks, i really appreciate it."

She walk away. I was still watching senpai as i wonder about her, since today is friday, i figure that she might try something. I went and saw her put something in his locker, she ran off as i wonder what she put in there. I soon saw senpai got up and left to his locker and found the note, he then close it and ran off.

I actually felt something, worried. I never thought i would have this as i ran to see him head off to the cherry blossom tree and i see her already there, senpai ran to it as i breathe in and went to see what's going to happen.

Osana p.o.v.

* * *

"he's here, finally, the day i been looking forward to. I hope he feel the same."

Senpai stop at the top already out of breathe, wow i know is pretty far but not too far. I walk around the tree and he look at me, seeing him look at me just drive me crazy, this is it, here goes.

Senpai: "o...Osana?

"...you...You kept me waiting...You dummy...Listen up, okay? Because...I have something...really important to say..."

"what is it?"

"...you know...A lot of boys ask me to go out with them...But...I always turn them down...It's not like i'm not interested in boys...I just didn't feel like dating anyone...Expect for one person..."

"who?"

"...someone who's always been there, right next to me...Up until now, i always thought of you as just a childhood friend...No...I was just trying to tell myself that, because i was afraid to admit my feelings...But...I finally realized...i can't keep lying to myself, and lying to you...I have to be honest with my feelings...This is...So embarrassing, but...I can't stand just being friends anymore! Listen up, okay?! Because... It takes a lot of courage to say this! I...I love you, you idiot! Iloveyoumorethananythingelseintheworld!"

An awkward silent linger until he said: "...Osana...To tell you the truth...I'm very sorry...But i don't think we're right for each other..."

I was shock and surprise, did i heard him right? Did he, reject me?

"...Wh...What...?...Is this...Because of the way i've treated you...?"

"no...It's not that. It's...More than that..."

"i...I can...I can change...I, i can, i can stop...I, i can..."

"osana, please...Don't. It's just...not going to work. I'm sorry. Goodbye..."

"s...Senpai...No...Please...Wait...!"

He walk away feeling sad, i saw from afar and see her bury her face with her hands, seeing what i did was not just for nothing. I finally made senpai hate her, and seeing the result made me, happy.

I follow senpai who then exit the school as i follow him.

Raibaru p.o.v.

* * *

I finish with club and was about to head out of the school but i wonder about my friend, i went to see if she is now with her friend as i see she wasn't at the middle of school. I check at the tree she was going to confess and saw her from a far.

I ran to her and see her more clearly as she was laying behind the tree and she bury her face in between her legs. I slow down as i look at her, i can hear her whimper, i figure things didn't turn out well.

I was going to say something but i see her peck out of her legs and saw me, she said: "rai...? D-don't bother me... I want to be alone..."

I thought for a moment and look at her in silence, i figure that she wants her privacy so, i left without saying: "i'm sorry, that things didn't went out well for you..."

I walk off as i was going to head out and head home, hopefully she wants to talk about this next time.

* * *

I saw him went inside, i decide to head back to my home, i was rather relief that i did it but now i need to figure out how to have him. I went inside and close the door, i sigh in relief that i finally did it. I went to my room, put away my bag and look at the board that have her face all over the place.

I sigh a little and went to it and grab a red marker and put a X on it. I was content that it was over, soon he'll be mine as i got hungry again, i change into my pj and went to eat something in the kitchen.

After a while i did my business in my bathroom, went and watch t.v in my room, because i was bored and suddenly got a text message.

I pull out my phone seeing that it was info chan, i was sort of expecting to get info from her but i wonder what she got to say.

"well, well, well. You actually did it. Congratulations."

I didn't felt like i accomplish anything just yet, but now i wonder why she wanted her gone.

"why did you want her gone, anyway?"

I waited for a second and she respond.

"Ah, that's right. I said that, didn't i? My apologies. I haven't been honest with you."

I was wondering what she mean so i respond.

"what do you mean?"

"you see, the truth is..."

There was a short pause, i was waiting, i soon got a respond and wasn't expecting the reply.

"the truth is, that i wanted her to suffer, she ask for my assistance and didn't pay. Now, she suffer the consequences. Thanks to you, she get what she fucking deserve."

I didn't quite know how to respond but i thought of what to type, i respond.

"well, at least we both got what we wanted."

"yes, hopefully this will be the last time we will text each other, your assistance was greatly appreciated."

I slowly lower the phone down and look back at the photo, i didn't want to see her anymore and grab all of the photos and toss them in the trash.

From that night forward i didn't got anymore text message from her, as i decided to think about senpai as i glance at my shrine. I went up to it opening it up and seeing senpai and the stuff i took from him.

I see a old apple he bite into and toss it away, i look at a toothbrush i took from his house and i also took one of his underware. That one is possibly the only one that really made me feel something, i feel ecstatic when i hold it and smell the sense from it.

I feel my heart felt warmth when i look at these, i want him to feel the same way i do.

I close it and thought about those stories and shows where the one who have a crush on someone give them a gift and keep it anonymous. I remember my mom gave me some yens so i can buy my own food with it, i decided to buy senpai a gift, as i look online to see what i can get.

I was seaching thinking what he likes, i decided to get him whatever i think is best, i should really spy on his personal life to see what he likes.

After online shopping, i decided to lay down and rest, tomorrow i'll be getting the package i order and give it to him. I really hope he like it.

I close my eyes ready to sleep and see what my dreams will bring, i'm looking forward to monday, and this is my first time ever looking forward to something. I can't help but feel like i'm. Changing.

It must be senpai doing this to me, is almost like i was reborn and being around him make my life worthwhile.

I soon fell asleep as i dream and rest, tomorrow is the weekend, so i got time to plan, to win senpai.

Senpai p.o.v.

* * *

I didn't went home today, i just wanted to be alone. My mind still thinking back there, i never knew that osana have that feeling for me.

But now i notice, i remember my time with her and i couldn't see the hints she was giving. How could i be so dense?

I was in town, in the shopping district just sitting on a bench, reflecting on everything that happen today.

I don't even think osana will ever want to see me again, i think i just ruin our friendship. Just thinking that really made all the time i was blind made everything worst.

I was looking down, i didn't realize another person foot on my right. She said something to me, her voice was nice and rather sweet hearing.

"um, excuse me sir, are you doing alright?"

I shot forward, i look to my right seeing a girl at the same age as me, she was wearing our school uniform.

She stare at me pretty concern, i see she was wearing a light blue cloth on her head, i see she's wearing a red arm band that symbol is a cupcake.

And i look down slightly but try not to eye it to much that she's wearing a white stocking with a spiral highlight which was clean light blue on each stocking. I also see she was holding a basket, i can fainly smell something, it smell like, a dessert?

I stare at her face, she was quite cute looking with short coral brown hair but it was kinda dark slightly. She also has light lime green eyes.

I stare at her for a couple seconds as i realize i should say something as i blink and said: "uh-uh, yeah, i am..."

She look slightly unconvinced and said: "you sure? You look quite down, did something happen?"

She said now looking a little more concern, i didn't know how to feel or say, why is she so pushly about this, we just met and she decided to talk to me?

I'm not sure, but i guess i should get this off my chest.

"um... If you want to know, i reject a confession to my childhood friend. I think she doesn't want to see me anymore."

She was quite surprise to hear that, she stand straight and said: "my, that's pretty bad, i-i'm sorry to hear that... Will you be fine?"

I thought about it and said.

"yeah, i think so."

She was quiet for a bit looking away, she then look back at me and said: "do you. Want to try one of my desserts? Whenever i'm down i usually bake something to cheer me up a bit, and i try it out and it really lift me up a bit."

She then walk across from me and sit right next to me having at least an inch of distance away from me. She put the basket on her lap and open it and see her desserts, i was pretty surprise to see what she made.

I saw a cheesecake with fruits on top of it form rather good looking, a couple of chocolate flam and some chocolate chip cookies.

I was pretty much in awe as she have a napkin wrap up the utensils, she look at me pretty happy and said: "do you like sweets, uh...?"

I was staring at her for a half a second then realize what she mean as i snap out of it and said: "oh, sorry my name is taro, taro yamada."

"oh, i actually heard of you, one time."

"say, how come i didn't see you throughout this week?"

"well..."

She look away kinda thinking about it but look a little embarrass, she said.

"well, i was absent because i was taking care of my mother baking shop. So i need to take care of it while she was gone."

"oh..."

I was understanding, i was looking away for a bit as she pick up the napkin and pull out a fork as she said: "so, what do you want to try first?"

I was a little unsure, i have to admit, i was kinda fluster about this and felt like i was blushing. I just reject my friend confession and this girl i never met is serving me her desserts.

I can't help but felt this feeling odd, but i'm in this situation so i cannot refuse another girl offer.

I look down and said: "h-how about the, cake."

"alright."

She stab near the end of the tip of the cake and have it stay on the fork, she point it at me as i was pretty hesitant but felt my cheeks turn red. I open my mouth as she put it in my mouth as i close down.

She slip it out as i chew on it, it was pretty sweet and it taste good, this is actually my first time eating a cheese cake and it was good.

I responded: "wow, is good."

I was brighten by it as she said smile and said: "hm, i'm glad you like it. Do you want another?"

I nod and said: "sure."

Soon she gave me every taste of her dessert, we soon chat a bit as i told her about osana, i told her that the whole week was pretty bad. She gave me her sympathy as i told how it went out. She felt bad for me and said that i deserve someone who should treat me better, and that i should not feel too bad about this.

She then told me something i wasn't expecting: "you know, taro. If you want to get this whole week behind, maybe by monday you can join the cooking club, and be part of us. We could always use another member."

I thought about it, i was thinking about it and look at her and said: "you know, i think i will. It may help me get this thoughts out of my mind. Consider me a new member!"

I said starting to bright up, she was really happy to hear that and said: "great! I'm looking forward to you by monday, which grade are you?"

"oh. I'm in second year."

"oh!"

She was surprise and said: "you're one year above me, that means you're my senpai."

She said as i could of sworn she stare at me sort of weird, like she was dreaming but was happy.

I was a little unsure about that as i said: "y-yeah, i guess so."

She cover the basket and stand up looking at me, she said: "well senpai, i have to go. My parents are probably worry about me."

"okay."

I stand up as she hold the basket with both hands and walk pass me looking a little happy but look bother a bit.

I look at her as i said: "hey, what's your name?"

She stop and turn around to her side as she did, she look just beautiful looking and cute as she said: "my name is Amai odayaka."

I can't help but smile as she then said: "well, see you monday, senpai."

Before she left i said: "uh, you can just call me taro."

She look at me and said: "okay!"

She smile while closing her eyes, she said to me before leaving: "see you then taro."

"goodbye."

I see her walk off, i watch her walk down the sidewalk, i can't help but smile smalley as i left looking forward to monday. Wow, this is my first time to looking forward to going to school.

I walk all the way back home before dusk, i was thinking along the way about that moment, i'm looking forward to what awaits me during the school day. It seem that the week forward, will be a better week.

**END OF WEEK ONE.**

* * *

AN.

Well it has been a long time since i ever touch this story, sorry about that if Any of you were wondering if this story is still alive.

To answer, yeah, sort of. I am still making this story and to clarify that this story will now on will probably linger away from canon to my own version. I basically try to do my best to fit the stuff from the game story but the game isn't even finish.

So of course i shouldn't fully rely on yandere dev to update or anything, but the story will obviously focus on stealth more. But i will try my best to fit the stuff in-game to add to my story.

Off note per-say, i've been focusing on my other stories and still making them, so don't expect me to focus on this. But i got plently of time so anything can happen.

So look forward to more other stories since i'm still continuing them.

FYI: The music that play on the radio is the song called: Careless whisper. The reason i choose that is because each rival will have a song that i believe is similar to them, so if any song you think fits the rival than feel free to leave your opinion in the comments.

And just so you know, is mainly going to be romance music's so yeah. I don't own the musics, they belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
